Sunrise To Sunset
by Makai Saotome
Summary: Not good at summaries... Sora's been gone and no one's seen or heard from her since the Digital World... My first semi-serious fic! *SORATO* R&R please! ^_^ *CH5 up!*
1. An Unexpected Trip

My first Sorato!!

That's a right ppls!! This is a SORATO!! NOT MIMATO! NOT TAIORA!! SORATO!! Got that?

No real sorato in this chapter yet tho…. But the next one is guaranteed to have hints!! 

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!!! I own nothing but this story! HA!! YOU CANT SUE ME!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sunrise to Sunset

Chapter One: An Unexpected Trip

"I can't believe you made it to the second year of high school!" said Ishida Yamato as him and Yegami Taichi were walking to their first day of school at Odaiba high.

"Are you saying that I'm stupid??"

"Possibly…"

"Why you little…"

A voice cut off Taichi's 'threat'.

"YAMA YOU CAME!!!!" 

A look of horror was plastered on Yamato's face as he saw his worst nightmare come running toward him. She even looked evil; the spiky hair, the shrill high-pitched annoying voice, and worst of all, the always happy-evil sickening look on her face. It was Motomiya Jun, annoying to all, especially Yamato.

Yamato's eyes widened with fear as he quickly turned around and ran away from her as fast as his legs could carry him. Taichi followed. 

_This is where I really regret getting out of running during gym class, _thought Yamato.

When they got to the school, they had finally lost Jun. Yamato sighed in relief.

"Thank god we lost her," he panted, bending down and clutching his knees. Taichi just stood there, panting a bit too.

"Ditto"

As they stood there, catching their breath, Yamato's thoughts began to dwell on the past and his friends. 

I wonder if any of the other original Digi Destined are going to this school… I know Koushiru is because every time we talk to him he always mentions how cool the computer lab is. I definitely know Jyou is going here, he told me himself. Mimi probably will…I heard that she moved back to Odaiba. Takeru and Hikari are too young. That only leaves one person… Sora. We haven't heard from her in so long. In fact, just shortly after we came back from the digital world she moved away, I guess. None of us have heard from her since. Not even Mimi. I wonder if we'll ever see her again…

"HELLO!? EARTH TO YAMA? COME IN YAMATO! I REPEAT! COME IN!"

It was Taichi's obnoxious voice and his hand waving in front of my face that snapped me out of my trance.

"Oh, sorry"

"Come on let's get to class before we're late"

"Funny hearing that from you…"

"SHUT UP ISHIDA!!!"

"MAKE ME YEGAMI!!"

"….." Taichi got an evil grin on his face, "ok, I'll make you…" His grin grew larger and even more evil.

"GIRLS!!! HE'S OVER HERE! THE FAMOUS ISHIDA YAMATO!! RIGHT HERE! COME AND GET HIM!!" he shouted in a 'singing voice'.

Yamato started twitching with a mortified look on his face. He quickly turned around and started on his running spree toward the only safe place in the school where no girl would chase him: the boy's bathroom.

Taichi looked over to see a rather large crowd of girls running after his best friend. They shoved past him as if he wasn't even there, leaving a sweat dropped Taichi.

_Maybe I should help the poor guy…Nah… he can find his own way out. Besides, I wouldn't want to be late for class on the first day! _ Taichi thought happily as he walked down to homeroom.

About fifteen minutes after class started, a very tired Yamato came through the door of his homeroom. 

"Keeping you reputation Mr. Ishida??" he looked at Yamato, who was red faced and panting. "I'll let you slide this time. Please try to keep you fans under control and have them chase you sometime AFTER school on your own time, not mine. Take a seat" 

Yamato silently walked to the back of the classroom, taking a seat next to Taichi, who was snickering. 

"You'll pay for that Yegami," he said under his breath so the teacher wouldn't notice.

(A/N: ok… I'm gonna skip around a bit.. Ok… a lot!! Please dun hurt me!! *covers her face* ehehe! Now.. back to da ficcy!!)

And so the first day of torcher- ehh.. school went on. Soon, it was winter vacation. Yamato was still playing with his band and Taichi was still on the soccer team.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yamato walked into his empty apartment and set his stuff down.

"Ahh… finally! Three and a half wonderful weeks of winter vacation!"

Then the phone started ringing. 

"I'm not even home for five minutes and the damn phone starts ringing. Damn phone!"

He walked over to the receiver and picked it up.

"Moshi moshi? Ishida desu, Yamato speaking"

"yamato! I have the best news!"

It was Takaishi Takeru, his imouto. 

"Hey little bro, what's up?"

Yamato sat down in one of the kitchen-table chairs.

"YourgoingwithmeandmomtoHawaiifortwoweeks!" he slurred.

Yamato nearly fell backward from tipping his chair too far.

"NANI??"

He slowed down a bit.

"Your. Going. With. Me. And. Mom. To. Hawaii. For. Two. Weeks." He paused between each word. "We're leaving tomorrow. Mom already discussed it with dad so all you have to do is pack! See ya tomorrow!"  

Click.

"But-" 

Yamato slowly pulled the phone away from his cheek. He looked at it confused, excited, and shocked.

"Hawaii? Two Weeks? TOMORROW!!??"

He hung up the phone and slowly walked into his room to start packing for his so-sudden-trip-to-Hawaii.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well? What do ya think? My first somewhat serious fic! Please Review and tell me what ya think!! Yeah yeah, I know it's a sucky ending but I had ta stop somewhere… 

Neko-Yasha's Evil Twin

Japanese Words

Moshi moshi?- means 'hello' on the phone.

Imouto- little brother

Nani?- what?


	2. Angel On A Board

Hello all! ^_^ 

*bounces around the room all happy* Thank you SO much for the reviews! Woo! 4 Reviews! I'm soooo happy! Now I know that people are actually reading my fic! Woo hoo! 

Oh yeah… and about there being Sorato in this chapter…Well… There's hints! ^_^ GAH! Don't hurt me! ^.^

Ok… disclaimer... I don't own Digimon blah blah blah. 

Now On to chapter 2!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sunrise To Sunset

Chapter Two: Angel on a Board    ( Couldn't think of a better title -.- )

The tropical climate overcame them as they made their way down the ramp of the 747 onto the ground.

"How neat!" Nancy was thrilled to see all the lava rocks and such.

"You think this dump is neat?" Yamato wasn't satisfied.

"Well this IS the Big Island," Takeru said in a matter of fact voice. "There's still an active volcano on this island-"

"Which we are going to visit while we're here."

Yamato rolled his eyes, "Mom, we're visiting EVERYTHING while we're here."

"Don't sound so excited, Yamato."

And once again, Yamato rolled his eyes at his mother's cheerfulness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nancy turned the knob to their new home for two weeks, their hotel room.

Yamato let out yet another one of his smartass remarks.

"Royal Kona Resort?" He snickered, "More like Royal Dump Resort."

Nancy smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"Now, Yamato. None of that. I want this to be a fun filled vacation for ALL of us. So none of your remarks."

It was obvious Takeru was trying hard not to laugh. Yamato just glared.

"Alright, now that that's settled, lets start unpacking. My bed is on the right, Yamato and Takeru, yours is on the left. Got that? Okay good."

And they unpacked.

When they were done, Nancy walked over to the door.

"I'm going out to rent us a car. I should be back in a few hours." She looked at Yamato, "Don't go ANYWHERE." Then she looked at Takeru and back at Yamato. "I mean it." And with that she left.

After about 5 minutes, Yamato walked over to the door and slipped on his shoes. Takeru looked at him and sighed in defeat.

"Where are you going?"

Yamato looked up, "Out. Just to look around incase I wanna escape somewhere when mom's not looking." He flashed a grin, "Always know your surroundings."

Yamato opened the door.

"Have fun. And just for the record, if mom finds out, you left while I was in the bathroom so I couldn't stop you."

Yamato looked back at Takeru and nodded before shutting the door behind him and walking off to explore.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yamato walked, and walked, and walked some more. He was memorizing street names and turns and the coastline and such. 

An opening through a wall caught his eye, and stole his curiosity. He walked through it only to see an empty beach with rather big waves, and lots of lava rocks. 

There was something about this beach, just something. Yamato couldn't quite explain it, but just something that was drawing him to it.

He began to walk over the lava rocks when something else caught his eye. It was a surfboard. He examined the board. It was in perfect shape. He looked around for anyone else on the beach, or any items that might have been left behind with the board. He found nothing. He bent down and picked it up, and smiled to himself.

"Hello Hawaii!"

He tore off his shirt and flung off his shoes and ran for the water. Maybe being here wouldn't be so bad after all.

He layed on the board and began to paddle out, up and over all the small waves. He got out pretty far and sat up on his new-found board and waited.

Yamato grinned at a rather large wave that was heading toward his direction. He turned around and started paddling back into shore in hopes of catching the wave.

It caught up to him quickly, but he jumped up on his feet just in time. He was a little wobbly at first, but soon it was as if he was born to surf. He was gliding. The wind was whipping through his hair and he had not a care in the world. Not even that his mother would be pissed at him if she found out. This was definitely worth it. 

Yamato was hit with a large splash right in the face. He looked over where it came from only to see a fellow surfer, whom looked quite professional, but seemed to be the same age as himself. Then it dawned on him that the fellow surfer was a girl. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was like an angel on a surfboard.

"Wow…"

He watched how she gracefully yet carelessly rode around on the wave, her long crimson hair being tossed about. She looked over at him and flashed a challenging smile before she jerked to the left and did a flip, landing right on top of the wave, and then falling behind it.

Unfortunately for Yamato, he had been watching her the whole time instead of where he was going and keeping his balance. The wave had a hold of him now, and it was starting to push him forward to swallow him. He tried to get his balance back, but it was too late. He fell forward off the board and started tumbling. 

Everything was spinning around, and his life flashed before his eyes. Yet, he did not regret disobeying his mother and coming here. All of a sudden, he felt a sharp pain.

And he blacked out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What will happen to Yamato?! Will he live? Will he die? And who is that mysterious crimson-haired beauty?( =P ) Find out in the next chapter of Sunrise to Sunset! 

Okay, okay. Obviously he doesn't die… or this wouldn't be much of a Sorato. I know this is probably a REALLY crappy cliffhanger… If that's what you would call it. 

Anyhoo, if I get at least one review saying they want more, then I'll write more!

Now if you read… and you like, or even dislike, be a good little reader and review! ^_^

Neko-Yasha's Evil Twin


	3. Sky

Merry Christmas!

And for those of you who don't celebrate Christmas… uhh… happy holidays? Happy 25th of December?

Anyhoo, sorry to keep all you guys waiting for so long! Plus I had major writer's block… and still do quite frankly. -_-

Now, unfortunately, my Internet was being a bastard and wouldn't let me go onto FF.net, but now it will! ^_^ 

Okie dokie, now onto Chapter 3!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3: Sky

The girl looked back behind her just in time to see Yamato being pulled under.

_Oh shit…_She knew what was gonna happen, since she's been in that position herself once before, only not by that many lava rocks.

The redheaded beauty turned around and began to surf like the devil was at her board, and she would be sucked into the depths of hell if she didn't keep her balance.

It was in-between sets. She looked around to see if he had made it to the surface. He hadn't. There was only one thing she could do, and that was to save this poor kids life. Even if she would eventually meet up with him again and he would end up being a total creep. She could never live with the guilt that she let a person drown. Never.

The sound of soft ripping came from the velcro of the wristband that kept her connected to the board, and with no time to waste, she dived under. 

Salt water slightly stung her eyes, but she soon got used to it. 

Lava rocks were everywhere. And no boy in sight.

She could feel the pull of the ocean getting ready to send her the next set of waves. She was running out of time. 

She searched once more, more frantically. 

Finally, she spotted him next to a rather sharp looking lava rock. 

There she grabbed his arm and swam to shore, thankful she made it out ok, and hopefully the boy ok too.

A slow, but steady beat was his pulse. 

The girl looked at Yamato and sighed.

_Guess I'll have to give him mouth to mouth…_She cringed. Though she did admit that he _was_ pretty cute.

She began doing the proper steps of CPR.

(A/N: Ok… I forget what they are… I took a lesson last summer, and I forgot what they are. Sad, aren't I? -_- )

Yamato's chest began to slowly but steadily rise up and fall back down. The sound of him coughing broke the uneasy silence.

The girl sighed in reassurance that the boy would be all right.

Yamato slowly opened his eyes. He hadn't died after all! And then, he wished he had. 

The pain came rushing up out of nowhere, and he let out a scream as he grabbed his right leg with both hands.

_I guess it's time to call the paramedics. _She shook her head. _Men are such babies. _

Yamato clenched his teeth and squinted his eyes and breathed heavily. A huge headache overwhelmed him and he grew weary. 

_What happened? _Yamato was trying to remember. _Oh yeah… That girl was surfing, and then I nearly got killed!_

He looked around, his vision blurring slightly. Then he saw her next to him. She smiled.

"Could you tell me your name?"

"Yeah, the name's Yamato Ishida. You want a date or something?" He flashed a grin.

Her eyes widened. She knew him. She knew him well; and not because he was famous. She knew him like only few others did. She knew him from the Digital World, because he was a Digi- Destined, and so was she. She was Sora Takenouchi.

Oh shit. I hope he doesn't recognize me. He probably won't. He is blonde after all.  She snickered a little. 

"Actually, I was asking your name because you have quite a gash in your forehead, and frankly, you seem to be okay to me if you think I'm asking you out on a date."

Yamato was taken aback. She definitely had spunk. And who would refuse a date with the man Ishida? A girl who knew what she wanted, obviously. That or she wasn't straight. 

He shuddered.

I doubt it. She's too hot not to be straight. 

He flashed yet another grin, completely ignoring the fact that he had a gash in his head.

"Well, now that I've told you my name, could you tell me yours?"

Sora smiled and laughed under her breath. Even though he probably had broken his leg and got a concussion, he still made conversation and had an incredibly large ego. Typical.

"My friends call me Sky. Sorry, I don't tell strangers my real name."

Yamato flashed yet another grin.

"Sky, huh? Perfect for such an intriguing beauty like yourself."

Sora's cheeks flushed a bit.

"Well I should probably call the paramedics and to get your leg and head treated." 

She handed him a cell phone, "911 for emergen-"

"I know, I know."

Sora walked over to the shoreline and picked up her surfboard and slung her pack around her shoulder.

Yamato hung up. 

"They should be here in a few minutes."

She nodded and began walking off toward her home. 

"Wait!" Yamato tried to sit up, "When will I see you again?"

The sound of her feet crunching leaves stopped. She didn't look back, just continued walking until she was out of sight of Yamato.

He slammed his fist into the ground.

"Dammit!" He sighed. Though they had just met, he felt as if he knew her from somewhere. He shrugged it off. 

"I will find her again, even if it almost kills me," he smiled sheepishly, "again."

~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Will they ever meet again? Will Yamato ever figure out that the redheaded beauty was really Sora?

Find out in the next couple chapters! ^_^;;

Okay, I realize this chapter was shorter than the others, but like I said, major writers block! .

Anyhoo, I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas… or Happy Hanukah, or Happy Kwanza... or whatever you celebrate, or just Happy 25th of December. Whatever. Happy Holidays!

Neko-Yasha's Evil Twin  


	4. Yamato's Christmas Present

Helluu Peeps!!

Thank you SO much for all your reviews! I love them! Hehehe!

I was actually gonna wait a couple more days to post this but… Here it is! 

Oh yeah... I haven't done the disclaimer for a few chapters… so…

I still don't own digimon! Though I wish I did, or rather, do. 

Now that I'm done rambling… 

On with the fic!

_~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Sunrise To Sunset

Chapter Four: Yamato's Christmas Present

"I was so worried about you and-" 

It was Nancy Takaishi. Yamato's ever so worried mother.

Yamato sighed. Again, he sort of wished that he _had_ drowned so that he wouldn't have to put up with his mother's lecture.

_Jeez… Thank god for selective hearing. _He sighed once again. _I wonder if I'll ever get to see her again… Sky…_

Ever since she walked away, he hadn't been able to get her out of his head.

The way she smiled, the way she snickered, her crimson eyes, and her fiery red hair. Her face had been imprinted in his memory, and there was no way it could ever be forgotten. 

And once more, he sighed. He knew he would see her again. He _had _to see her again. 

"Yamato? Yamato! Are you listening to me?!" His mother had the 'look' on her face. 

He quickly got back into his 'I really am listening to your lecture!' stage.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't ever do it again, I could've been killed if someone wasn't there to rescue me," he smiled inwardly at the goddess who rescued him. "And I'm grounded once we get back for 2 weeks."

She tapped her foot, "I said a month."

He smiled nervously, "Oh! Right! That's what I meant to say! A month…" 

He hung his head in defeat. He was hoping to convince his mother she had really said two weeks, but it obviously didn't fool her one bit. 

Takeru was quietly laughing in the corner. Yamato glared, and Takeru stopped and looked around as if he wasn't doing anything.

Yamato shook his head. _Some vacation this turned out to be…_ He then looked out the window. _I will see you again, Sky._

_~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Sora lay on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

_I guess I do want to see him again, but I can't let him know who I really am… I know he'll be mad at me for leaving the group so soon… _She smiled and shook her head. _No, that's not it. I know he won't be mad. I just can't tell him right now. _The old bed squeaked a little as she turned on her side. _I know he'll see me again, and so will everyone else. Only he won't know that I'm Sky. I don't think I could tell him that. At least, not for now. _

And with that, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

_~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

"They're just crutches, Yamato!" Takeru smiled sheepishly. "Sheesh, ya can't even learn to use crutches right. Was that gash in your head really _that_ bad?"

Yamato gave Takeru the famous death glare, once again, for about the hundredth time since he'd received the crutches the day before.

Takeru smiled nervously. "Jeez, I was just joking Yamato! No need to glare daggers!" he waved his hands in front of his face as if trying to protect it.

Yamato looked away. The look on his face changed from 'if you do that again you'll regret it' to 'something's bothering me and I can't tell you so don't talk to me about it or you'll regret it'.

"What's wrong, besides the fact that you have to spend the rest of our vacation on crutches?" The younger blonde tried to put it lightly, but it obviously didn't come out that way.

The older blonde sighed. He turned and faced his younger brother and opened his mouth as if he was going to tell him something important. He quickly shook his head. "Its nothing. Nothing at all." 

He then hobbled over to the other side of the bed and layed down. 

Takeru watched as Yamato lay there quietly. He knew that something was bothering his Onii-chan, and he was going to find out. Somehow.

Yamato looked up at the ceiling. An uncomfortable feeling came from his jeans pocket as he layed there. He raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar object. He reached in his pocket and pulled it out. His eyes widened. It was none other than a cell phone. He cocked his head to the side and stared at it. The faceplate had a flame pattern and the screen had a holographic background of a phoenix spreading its wings. The object infatuated him. 

"Whatcha got there?" Takeru suddenly broke the silence.

Yamato put the phone back in his pocket before Takeru could see what it was.

"Nothing."

Takeru frowned. 

"Oh, common Yamato! Let me see!" He walked over to the bedside next to his brother.

"Sorry dude. You'll understand someday, just not today." Yamato smirked and messed up his little brothers hair.

Takeru hung his head in defeat and walked over to the TV. and turned it on. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched it.

Yamato pulled the cell phone out of his pocket once again. He pressed the power button. His curiosity overcame him.

_If it is hers… Then I'll be able to see her again!  _He looked determined. _It has to be hers, I just know it is!_

And it turned on. Across the top it read: Sky.

Yamato grinned widely. _To the victor go the spoil! _ His grin became even wider.  _I am the victor, and my spoil is Sky. _

He quickly sat up, grabbed his crutches, and stuffed the cell phone back in his pocket as he hobbled toward the door. Takeru didn't seem to notice, as he was glued to the tube. 

As he hobbled around on his crutches through the hotel, he formulated a plan. He went as fast as he could to his destination. 

As the small opening in the wall came into sight, he smiled, knowing he would see her soon.

_~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sky, it's me, Tori."

Sora smiled a bit.

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Um, yeah. About that. I tried to call you on your cell, but its not on."

Sora's eyes widened in realization. The memory of the few days before played in her head. He had her cell phone. She hit her forehead with the palm of her hand in an act of punishing her stupidity. 

"Hey, Sky? You there?"

She sighed.

"I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"But-"

She hung up the phone and ran as fast as she could toward her surfing hideout.

I know he's there. I can feel it in my gut. I just hope he hasn't figured anything out.

_~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Yamato stood there for a moment. He looked around for any sign of her. There was none.

I know she'll be here. She has to be here.

He turned around and faced the opening. The look of determination was plastered on his face. Giving up was not an option.

Sora quickly ran through the opening and came to a quick stop. Her face was red and she was panting heavily.

Yamato smiled kindly at her as he leaned on his crutches. 

The fiery haired girl was taken aback by the look on his face. She expected him to have some look of triumph or something, but he had just smiled kindly. 

He hobbled over to her and placed his hand on her cheek. "I knew I would see you again."

Sora's heart was beating hard against her chest. What was this feeling? She'd never felt this before… and she kinda liked it.

Yamato leaned in closer to her face and gently kissed her soft lips.

Wha? What's he doing? Is he really kissing me?

She quickly pulled away and did what her instinct told her to do. She slapped him across the face. 

Yamato was shocked at her sudden actions. But then again, he probably deserved it. 

The slap stung his cheek. He placed his hand over it to keep it from stinging any longer.

Sora stood there with a look of horror. She was at a loss of words.

He smiled sadly.

"Guess I deserved that, huh?"

He hobbled around her, placing the cell phone in her hands as he went past her.

She squeezed the cell phone tightly.

"Wait."

Yamato slowly turned around, facing her back.

Her head lowered, but she did not turn around.

"Thank you. For returning my cell phone, that is."

He turned back around. 

"Thank you for letting me have that one short, sweet kiss, Sky."

And with that, he hobbled down back to his hotel, knowing she would probably never forgive him.

~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sora turned around, hoping he was still there. He wasn't.

Tears welled up in her eyes as the recent events played over and over in her head.

She looked down at her throbbing hand. This was the first time a boy had ever kissed her, and she sent him running away. And he had proved her wrong. He wasn't a total creep. He was… nice.

~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yamato walked in the door of the hotel. Takeru was still glued to the t.v.

He walked over to the bed and flung himself on it, despite the pain.

A single tear managed its way down his still throbbing cheek. He mentally kicked himself.

Guess I'm not the victor. More like the Jackass who just lost every chance with the only girl he ever really liked.

Yamato sighed.

I'll never see her again, and I'll never waste my time on anyone else ever again.

~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alright, I know you guys are probably hating me for this but… The fic is NOT over! I said it would be sorato… and it will be! ^__^

And like I said earlier, no review, no more updating! 

Alrighty then.

Till next time…

Neko-Yasha's Evil Twin


	5. Broken Promise

Hi Peeps! I'm back!

And once again… Thankies for all the reviews!

I would especially like to thank all you reviewers who've been reviewing just about every single chapter! Its really motivated me a lot.

So... I'll write every chapter as best as I can and better from now on!

Okay, now that I've said what I wanted to say…

On with chapter 5!

~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sunrise To Sunset

Chapter Five: Broken Promise

It was right after the destined kids had left the Digital world and their digimon partners. The seven kids were all silent. They obviously were saddened by having to leave their digimons. All they could do was stare at the ground. Then one broke the silence.

"At least we still have each other," Sora, the digidestined of Love had tried to lighten the mood. 

They were still silent.

She was determined to cheer everyone up.

"Comon, you guys. Our digimons wouldn't want us to be sad!" 

The rest of them looked up. They all knew that she was right.

Sora smiled her famous kindly smile.

"Lets make a promise that we'll never leave each other, okay?"

She held out her left hand.

"Now, who's in?"

There was no response.

Sora sighed hopelessly. She was about to pull her hand away when she felt the warmth of another touch the top of her hand.

"I'm in."

It was little Takeru. The digidestined of hope.

Hikari followed.

"Me too."

And then the self-proclaimed leader, Taichi, who put on a goofy smile.

"Me three!"

And then Mimi, Jyou, and Koushirou came.

They all laughed and smiled. All but one. 

The bearer of the crest of Friendship had not responded.

Only one had noticed Yamato's decision to not stay with the group.

Sora pulled her hand out from under the mountain of hands and walked over to the blonde haired boy.

~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yamato sat there a few feet away from the group. He sighed.

_I hold no place in this group. _ He was obviously in denial again.

A hand that had been placed on his shoulder ever so gently had pulled him out of his train of thought.

"Come join us, Yamato." Her sweet voice was music to his ears.

He turned his head away, "Sorry, I can't."

Sora was a little surprised, but she knew that he hadn't completely changed.

"Well, you know that everyone will always be there for you." She smiled, even though she knew he wasn't looking.

Yamato shook his head, "But I haven't always been there for you guys and-"

Sora placed a finger softly on his lips. "Excuses, excuses…" She sighed and shook her head. 

As she got up and started to walk back to the others, she turned her head back, "It's never too late to start."

He smiled, "Guess I'm in then."

And with that, he got up and joined the others in their promise to each other.

~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sora shook her head. As soon as the memory had played, it had stopped. She sighed and stared up at the night sky.

"The only promise I ever really made, I never kept. What a great friend I am."

The light wind blew across the red head's face as she closed her eyes and slowly rocked back and forth in the small hammock.

~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sora waved happily at her friends who were running in the direction of their homes.

"See ya next week!"

They had all agreed to meet the following week since they wanted to spend time with their families.

And Sora wanted to see her mother. Bad.

Thoughts crossed her mind as she ran down the street in the direction of her apartment. She wondered if her mother had missed her since she'd been gone. The same question repeated itself in her mind. All that she had wondered layed behind the door that she was now standing in front of.

Her shaky hand slowly came up to the small silvery knob on the crème colored door. She quickly pulled it away, but reassured herself that this was her home, and she would always belong. 

The knob squeaked softly as the door was pushed open.

"Mama?"

Her voice softly echoed through the silent apartment. 

The loud creaking of the door stopped as she closed it behind her and walked in.

_Boxes? Why are there so many boxes? _ Sora had a look of confusion slowly spreading across her face.

There were boxes piled up everywhere. On the counter, in the living room, and even the couch.

"Sora? Is that you?" Her mother had come out of the bedroom.

A smile spread across Sora's face. She ran up to her mother and hugged her.

"Mama! I missed you so much!"

Her mother had a kindly look on her face as she returned the hug, "I'm so glad your okay."

She squeezed a bit harder, "I missed you too, Sora."

After a long while, Sora pulled away and looked around.

"Mama, what are all the boxes for?"

The older woman looked away.

"I'm sorry dear, but we're moving." Sora shook her head and backed up a little.

"We're leaving in two days," She clenched her fists, "I'm sorry."

There was silence. The two just stood there. Sora was in shock. She finally broke the silence.

"To where?" Maybe there was hope that they wouldn't move out of Japan, or even Odaiba. Maybe they would just move a few streets down. 

"Hawaii." 

Sora's eyes filled with tears. She couldn't leave her friends! Not after she had made a promise to everyone, and even convinced someone dear to her not to leave the group! 

The older woman was slightly pushed aside as Sora made her way to her room.

~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two days later: Tokyo International Airport.

Sora looked out the giant glass windows in the terminal of where she would board the plane that would fly here away from this place she would forever call home.

She saw her reflection in the glass, everything normal but her sad face. She hadn't been able to talk her mother out of leaving Japan.

"Last call for boarding flight 119 to Kona." The lady over the loud speaker warned.

"Comon, Sora dear. We have to board now." Her mother held out a hand to help her up.

Sora slowly nodded and took her hand. "Yes, Mama."

She grabbed her backpack and walked with her mother through the gates and on to the plane that would take her away from the place she loved.

As they reached their seats the older woman stood aside to let her daughter take the window seat.

"I don't want to sit next to the window." Sora looked away from the sight of Mount Fuji in the background.

Sora's mother nodded, "All right." She took the seat next to the window and Sora sat down next to her.

She snuck a peek through the window when her mother wasn't looking and silently bid her farewell.

Bye Japan, and all my friends.  

~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sora sighed, yet again at the painful memory. All this remembering had overwhelmed her. She didn't like to think about it. Slowly but surely she drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The following week everyone had met up at the park. Everyone but Sora.

"I wonder where Sora is?" Takeru was the first to notice her absence.

"Maybe she just couldn't make it today!" Taichi chirped.

"No, she would've called one of us." Yamato stepped in.

Hikari shook her head, "Maybe she's just late, you guys."

The rest of them nodded

And so they waited, and still no Sora.

The next week they met, but a few didn't show up.

And the next week, and as the weeks went by, fewer started showing up.

Finally, on the last week anyone decided to show up, there was one person who showed. One certain blonde. And that blonde was none other than Ishida Yamato.

He looked up to a sky full of clouds.

"Where have you gone, Sora? What happened to you?" The wind tossed his blonde locks about. "Was this not your idea?" 

A sad sigh came from his lips, and as soon as it came out, was swept away by the untamed wind.

Will we ever meet again? Will the day I see your kind motherly smile again ever come? 

And with that, he slowly turned and began walking home.

 ~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wow, that chapter was kind of a tough one to write. 

For those of you who couldn't quite understand it, Sora was looking back on the promise she had made, and blamed herself for not being able to keep it. The last part showed what the after effects were of her leaving.

Please tell me what you think! I realize this was probably an overly dramatic reason for Sora thinking everyone would be mad at her for leaving… But... I tell ya, it was hard to come up with. I couldn't think of anything better, either. *sigh* 

Now that you've read this chapter, here's what I want you to do:

Click on that little button next to the thingie that says "Review this story". Go ahead! I know you can do it! ^___^

Thankies!

Until next time… 

Rock on, for those of you who do, 

And keep that Sorato with ya!

Neko-Yasha's Evil twin


	6. I'll Find You Again

Aloha peeps! ^ ^

Sorry this chapter took a little longer than expected, but I have a good reason why it took so long!

I haven't exactly had access to my good friend the Internet… 

Gomen! *bows frantically* 

Uhm.. Enjoy this chapter! ^_^

~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sunrise To Sunset

Chapter Six: I'll Find You Again

For the next week and couple of days, Yamato had a glum look on his face. All he did was lay on his side of the bed or hobble around in a daze.

Takeru's efforts to cheer his brother up were futile, but he still continued to try, no matter how many times Yamato told him to go away or leave him alone.

"Comon, Yamato. Ever since a few days after you got into that accident you've acted like someone died or something!" Takeru couldn't stand to see his brother like this.

Yamato didn't respond, just held his hand over his cheek.

Takeru put his hands on his hips. "Is this about you breaking your leg and cracking your head open?" He tapped his foot in annoyance. "You can't be like this for the rest of the time while we're here! You might never get to come back here again, so enjoy it while you can, and don't just sit here like a lump on a log!" And with that Takeru stomped out of the room in a huff.

Yamato sighed. He knew Takeru was right, but Takeru wouldn't understand. 

He layed on his side of the bed, the crutches next to him. 

"Takeru's never had his heart broken before." He licked his lips and frowned. He could still taste her. Damn.

_Who would've thought that the heartbreaker got his heart broken. _ 

He frowned again, "And who ever said I was in love with her?"

_And who ever said you weren't?  _A little voice popped up inside his head.

"I never said I was!"

You know you are. Admit it! You're in love with the surfer goddess! 

"I am not in love with Sky!"

Yes you are.

"I am not!"

I knew you'd come around! 

"Huh?"

Repeat after me: I love Sky.

"I love Sky?" 

That's it! What a smart blonde you are! 

Yamato slapped his forehead. "I do not love her!"

Nope, you don't.

"Yes I do!"

Make up your damn mind! 

He looked determined, "I LOVE HER!!!"

That's right. Tell the whole world while you're at it.

Yamato jumped out of the bed and fell to the ground with a thump.

At that moment, Takeru came running in.

He held his hand up over the edge of the bed, "I'm okay!"

Takeru ran over to Yamato, "What the hell happened?" 

He helped him up and gave him his crutches.

Yamato had a grin on his face. "I love heerrr!"

Takeru looked at him with a confused look. "Love who? Man you're having weird mood swings. Does this have anything to do with you cracking your head open?" 

The crazed blonde hobbled out the door with a large grin on his face saying "I love her!" over and over.

The confused and scared blonde shook his head, "I wonder if the morphine is just now taking effect." He sweatdropped and sighed.

~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yamato came to the crack in the wall and went through only to see open beach and waves crashing wildly on the worn lava rock. 

She's gotta be here.

He hobbled around the beach close to the shore, looking out for any surfers. 

As he continued to search, his smile began to fade. 

He kept convincing himself that she was there.

And as much as he tried to convince himself, he knew that she probably wasn't.

The sun was beginning to sink in the sky, and still, she was nowhere to be found.

He stood on a lava rock near the edge of the ocean, getting casually sprayed.

A sigh escaped his lips as he realized it was getting near sundown. He turned around and began walking toward the crack.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to turn your back on the ocean?"

He stopped abruptly, then shook his head. _Comon, pull yourself together and stop imagining her voice!  _He continued walking.

"I…" Sora's cheeks burned a little. "I wanted to apologize."

Yamato stopped and turned around. _Is that really her?_

He reached his hand out and touched her cheek.

"It really is you." He smiled. "I'm glad you don't hate me."

She turned away. "It was a reaction…" her cheeks turned a brighter shade of crimson. "And no one's ever done that to me before."

His hand fell to his side, "I see." He looked into her eyes. "Would it be all right if I asked you this time?"

She slowly nodded.

Their faces slowly inched closer together.

Yamato closed his eyes.

Sora was screaming inside. _What am I doing!? I'm about to kiss one of my best friends! _

She shook her head, "I can't do this."

He opened his eyes. "Why not?"

_He looks just like a little kid… how cute! _ She shook her head again. _Pull yourself together!_

Sora backed away a few steps, "I can't return your feelings."

"Then why did you agree?" His icy eyes blazed with rage and confusion.

She looked away, "I don't feel the same thing you feel. I have no feelings toward you in that way."

Yamato stepped toward her and kissed her.

Though taken by surprise, her eyes closed and she began to kiss him back.

_Wait a second, what am I doing?!  _Her eyes shot open and she pulled away. She brought her hand up and thrusted it toward his cheek, but to her surprise, his hand caught it in mid air.

He opened his eyes.

She stared at him in terror and confusion.

"Look into my eyes and tell me you didn't feel anything. If you didn't, then I'll walk out of your life forever." He loosened his grip on her hand.

_You can do this.  Just tell him that you didn't feel anything. _

She looked into is Icy orbs. Her eyes widened and her heart thumped against her chest. 

"I-" She sighed and calmed herself. "I didn't feel anything."

His eyelids lowered a little and he raised an eyebrow. "You're lying."

"Would I lie about such a thing!?" 

He stared into her fiery crimson eyes, his face remaining calm. "If you're not, then why did you return the kiss?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but no sound came out.

Comon Sora! You can't let him get the better of you! If you don't convince him it'll only hurt the both of you more!

"I was caught up in the moment." Her face became emotionless. 

Yamato's lips curled into a smirk. "Your eyes betray you."

A sigh of frustration escaped Sora's lips.

"Why are you trying so hard?!" She shot a glare at him and yanked her hand away.

His eyes softened and a kind smile replaced his smirk.

The cool breeze gently rustled his golden locks into his face. The sun was sinking into the water behind him; his hair clashed with the colors in the sky, making Sora mesmerized. Her features became less harsh as she continued to stare into his intense eyes.

"Because," He didn't look away, or blink, "I'm in love with you, Sky. You're my surfing goddess, and I'll do anything to keep from loosing you."

Sora's eyes widened and she placed her hand over her mouth. She shook her head. 

He stepped closer.  

She dropped her hands to her sides, "Dammit why do you have to be so stubborn!?"

He pulled Sora into a soft embrace, "Please don't leave. Just stay here with me, like this, forever." She hesitantly hugged him back and sighed in defeat.

Yamato smiled at the feeling of her hugging him back.

"I wish this moment wouldn't end, Sky." Sora blushed a bit.

"I leave tomorrow, back to Japan."

_Back to Odaiba, back to everyone.  _Sora missed her friends. And she didn't realize how much she missed them until Yamato showed up.

"You know, you remind me of someone."

She tensed up a bit, but tried to relax herself. "Who do I remind you of?"

"One of my friends back in Odaiba, well that used to be back in Odaiba. Her name was Sora, and she was a big tomboy, but she had a huge heart. And she was kinda pretty when she smiled." He sighed. "It just seems like you have the same smile as her. The smile that tells me that everything is gonna be all right. I haven't found anyone else with that smile, that is, until I found you."

Her cheeks flushed, "So? Whatever happened to this Sora person?"

Yamato slowly pulled away, "I don't know. One day, she was just… gone…" His face turned blank at the memory.

She smiled, "Don't worry, she'll be back one day. Wait for her until then." And with that, she turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait!" He snapped out of his trance, "Before we part, can I please have another taste of heaven?"

Sora walked up to him and placed a small kiss on his lips.

Just as she was pulling away, Yamato kissed her back and the kiss grew deeper. He craved more. He wanted more of her sweet taste. His tongue parted her lips, making her gasp a little. Their tongues clashed and the kiss grew deeper than it had ever been. Yamato brought his hands and gently placed them on either side of Sora's cheeks. She brought her arms and wrapped them around his neck. Her finger twirled his locks and they continued to share their souls with each other.

Sora slowly pulled away and let out a long pleasureful sigh and a smile grew across her face.

Yamato pulled her close and embraced her yet again.

"Arigatou, Sky."

"Your welcome Yama." 

She pulled away, "Goodbye, Yamato." And once again, began walking away.

"I will find you again, someday! I'll wait for you, even if it kills me."

And just as soon as he'd found her, she was gone. Out of his life forever.

He smiled, "I will find you again."

~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Will they ever meet again!?! Will Yamato ever find out that Sky is really Sora?!?!

Or more importantly… Is this the last chapter of this fiction!?!?!?!?!  (I'm actually thinking of making a sequel if this is the last chapter)

It all depends on…

Whether you readers decide to review!  

I know I'm in no position to be demanding…

Angry reader:  Ya got that damn right!!

Ack!

I'm sorry!!! 

Well… on my behalf… I've actually had this chapter written for a long time!  Just no internet! ^__^

*glares at internet provider*  damn you!!

Well.. time to stop rambling….

Oh! One more thing…

To all Miyazaki fans!!

SEE SPIRITED AWAY!!! That movie kicks ass!!

And don't forget to wear your seatbelts!

Ja minna!


End file.
